The present disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device that can be used as an OTP (One-Time Programmable) memory and an MTP (Multi-Time Programmable) memory.
In general, a programmable memory is used in a mobile component, an MCU (Micro Controller Unit) used as a vehicle interior component, a power IC, a display driver IC, and a CMOS image sensor.
As such a programmable memory, an OTP (One-Time Programmable) memory may be used, which typically occupies a small area and may not need any additional process. The OTP memory typically has a thin gate oxide layer, and thus is programmed through electrical short by a breakdown mechanism when high voltage is applied thereto.
Further, in addition to the OTP memory that can be programmed only once, an MTP (Multi-Time Programmable) memory that can be repeatedly programmed is used.